This project will develop computer assisted instructional software designed to increase compliance with behavior modifications that are associated with a reduction in cardiovascular risk factors such as obesity, hypertension and elevated cholesterol. Because data entry by each participant is a significant barrier to participation, optical mark recognition scanners will be used to collect data. This data will be used to generate high quality graphics immediately, as well as producing statements designed to instruct and encourage participants. The aim is to provide instant gratification that is very great relative to the effort put in by the participant. At the same time, behavior consistent with reduced risk factors for the development of cardiovascular disease will be encouraged. Software will be produced to allow customization of the program to the needs of different institutions. Modules will be chosen from a menu or created for a particular institution to allow for the different emphases and heuristics used by different institutions.